Big Time Rush
Big Time Rush, sometimes shortened to BTR, is a professional wrestling stable, consisting of Kendall Knight, James Diamond, Carlos Garcia and Logan Mitchell, the boy band members and main characters of the Nickelodeon sitcom Big Time Rush. They are currently signed to Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment in their developmental territory X-Treme Galaxy Wrestling, Global Pride Wrestling and World Championship Entertainment. Background * Formation: 2009 (series) ; late 2014 (FWM) * Companies: (Currently) UWE (XGW), GPW, WCE * Leader: Kendall Knight * Members: James Diamond, Carlos Garcia and Logan Mitchell * Allies: Gustavo Rocqué (manager), Kelly Wainwright, Katie Knight (Kendall's sister) * Rivals: Anarchy, Heat World Order, The Koopalings * Status: Active * Twitter: @bigtimerush History Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment Global Pride Wrestling World Championship Entertainment In Wrestling While working real well together as a group, the boys each have a different and unique wrestling style of their own. Knight has his wrestling style similar to CM Punk and Stone Cold Steve Austin, ranging from a high-flyer to a brawler; Diamond depends his on showmanship, wrestling in the most crowd-pleasing way possible; Garcia relies his on mostly being a brawler, sometimes even being a powerhouse with unknown amount of ridiculous strength, and his move-set consists of high-risks and insane maneuvers no one dares to attempt; and finally, Mitchell centers himself around mat-based technical wrestling, wearing down his opponent while taking his time to decimate limb by limb before putting them out of their misery. Quadruple team finishing moves * B.T.C. – Big Time Collision (Each member of BTR runs to the ropes to their right and bounce off them to attack a seated opponent at the center of the ring with a simultaneous Running Low-angle Front Dropkick) Triple team finishing moves Tag team finishing moves * Big Time Stunner (Knight) followed by Rough Diamond (Diamond) * 450° Splash (Garcia) / Unprettier (Diamond) combination Tag team signature moves Knight's finishing moves * Big Time Stunner (Stunner) * Feelin' Elevated (Corkscrew Shooting Star Press) * Go 2 Sleep (Fireman's Carry dropped into a knee lift) – adopted from Kenta / Hideo Itami; used as a last resort Knight's signature moves * Anaconda Vice (Arm-trap Triangle Choke) – adopted from CM Punk * Arm-trap Elbow Strikes to a seated opponent's chest * Arm-trap Swinging Neckbreaker * Arm Wrench followed by stepping a leg over the wrenched arm and performing a Mule Kick with the leg below the opponent's face * Back Body Drop * Belly-to-belly Suplex * Cool Rush (Skin the Cat followed by a Springboard Moonsault onto a standing opponent) * Diving Elbow Drop – adopted from and used in tribute to Randy Savage * German Suplex * Hangman's Neckbreaker to one opponent while simultaneously DDTing another opponent * Jackie Chan (While sitting in a corner, grasps the top rope with one hand on each side of the turnbuckle and when the opponent attempts to pull him off the ropes by his legs, he performs a back tuck, landing on his feet) – adopted from CM Punk * Koji Clutch * Leapfrog Body Guillotine * Lou Thesz Press followed by multiple punches * Mudhole Stomp (Multiple stomps to the chest of an opponent seated in the corner, with theatrics) – adopted from and used in tribute to Stone Cold Steve Austin * Multiple kick variations ** Calf ** Leg Lariat ** Muay Thai ** Roundhouse ** Soccer ** Spinning Back ** Step-up Enzuigiri * Paralyzer (Kneeling Inverted Sharpshooter) * Piledriver * Pointed Elbow Drop, sometimes from the second rope * Rope-hung Arm-trap Can Opener * Rush into the Flow (Flowing Snap DDT, sometimes followed by a kip-up) * Shining Wizard * Slingshot Somersault Senton * Spinebuster * Springboard Clothesline * Step-up High Knee to a cornered opponent followed by a Bulldog or a Short-arm Clothesline * Suicide Dive * Super Frankensteiner * Tiger Suplex, sometimes from the second turnbuckle * Two slaps to the opponent's face, followed by a spinning back kick to the gut, and then a Roundhouse Kick to finish the combination * Welcome to Minnesota (Double Underhook Backbreaker) – parodied from CM Punk * Wristlock twisted into a Short-arm Lariat, often transitioned into an Anaconda Vice Diamond's finishing moves * Beauty Buster / Driver (Fisherman Suplex lift dropped into a Sitout Scoop Slam Piledriver) * Diamond Cutter (Cutter, sometimes from a Fireman's Carry or an Overhead Gutwrench) – adopted from Diamond Dallas Page * Diamond Death Cutter (Avalanche Cutter) – adopted from Diamond Dallas Page * Rough Diamond (Jumping Reverse Bulldog) * Unprettier (Double Wristlock transitioned into an Inverted Double Underhook Facebuster, sometimes from an elevated position) – adopted from Christian Diamond's signature moves * A Trip to the Diamond Mine (Tilt-a-whirl Mat Slam) – adopted from Diamond Dallas Page * Backhand Chop * Beauty Shot (Spinning Heel Kick) – adopted from Tyler Breeze * Diamond Clash (Belly-to-back Inverted Mat Slam) – adopted from Diamond Dallas Page; used also as a finisher * Diamond Dream (Jumping DDT) – adopted from Diamond Dallas Page * Flying Forearm Smash followed by a kip-up * Headlock, sometimes while performing a headstand * Highway to Fame (Leg Drop Bulldog, sometimes from the top rope) * Inverted Atomic Drop * Kneebar followed by a Knee Breaker, often leaps up and drives the knee of his inside leg into the back of his opponent's knee * Leg-hook Saito Suplex * Modified Figure-Four Leglock * Moonsault, sometimes while springboarding to the outside * Pretty-Plex (Bridging Cradle Suplex, often into a pin) – parodied from and used in tribute to Mr. Perfect * Pop n' Drop (Diving Elbow Drop, with theatrics) * Skin the Cat * Sleeper Hold, sometimes with bodyscissors * Slingshot Crossbody * Snapmare, often proceeded by a Rolling Neck Snap * Stinger Splash * Super Cuda Kick (Superkick) Garcia's finishing moves * Big Time Splash (Running Splash, either to a face up or face down opponent) – adopted from and in tribute to The Ultimate Warrior * Helmet Bustaaaaahhhhh!!!!! (Super Brainbuster on the top turnbuckle) – parodied from El Generico * Wild Rush (Cutter, as a wheelbarrow bodyscissors counter) Garcia's signature moves * 450° Splash * Big Time Thunder Bomb (Spin-out Sitout Powerbomb) * Berserker Button (Multiple slaps followed by a Spinning Chop followed by a Spinning Heel Kick to the head, usually screams as he performs this combo) * Death Valley Driver, sometimes from an elevated position or on the top turnbuckle * Diving Crossbody * Diving Elbow Drop to a standing opponent and/or to the outside of the ring * Dropkick, sometimes as a Flapjack counter * Front Missile Dropkick * Gorilla Press Drop * Heads Up! (Suicide Dive through the middle and second turnbuckle transitioned into a Tornado DDT) * Helmet Dive (Diving Headbutt) * Knee Strike to the midsection, as a counter to an oncoming opponent * Leaping Shoulder Block * Leg Lariat * Multiple Suplex variations ** Double Pumphandle Vertical Powerbomb ** Double Underhook Super ** Exploder into the turnbuckles ** Half and Half ** Rolling Release ** Super ** Vertical DDT or Powerbomb * Pendulum Lariat * Rebound Clothesline to an opponent outside the ring, preceded by sweeping off from the apron * Reverse STO transitioned into the Koji Clutch * Sitout Scoop Slam Piledriver * Snap Double Underhook DDT * Suicide Dive * Suicide Somersault Senton * Sunset Flip Powerbomb, sometimes while running * Swinging Side Slam Backbreaker * Wild Kick (Running Big Boot to a cornered opponent, with "screaming" theatrics) * Wrist-lock transitioned into a Springboard Tornado DDT Mitchell's finishing moves * Fractum Cerebrum (Snapmare Driver) * Smart Lock No. 1 (Kneebar or a Calf Slicer) * Smart Lock No. 2 (Elevated Boston Crab, sometimes while kneeling on opponent's back or neck) * Smart Lock No. 3 (Bridging Arm Triangle Choke) * Smart Lock No. 4 (Figure-four Leglock) Mitchell's signature moves * Big Time Elbow Drop (Twisting Elbow Drop, with theatrics) * Diving Back Elbow * Diving Knee Drop * European Uppercut * Headstand into a Dropkick to a seated opponent, as a neckscissors counter * Lethal Injection (Handspring Cutter) – adopted from Jay Lethal * Lethal Intelligence (Springboard Moonsault onto a standing opponent transitioned into an Inverted DDT) * Multiple kick variations ** Baseball Slide ** Discus Enzuigiri ** Gamengiri, sometimes while running ** Missile Drop ** Pelé Kick (Backflip) ** Running Drop to a cornered opponent ** Springboard Drop to an opponent on the ring apron ** Standing Leg-feed or a Running Enzuigiri * Multiple Suplex variations ** Belly-to-back ** Bridging Half Nelson ** Dragon ** Leg-hook Saito, sometimes preceded by a Shin Breaker ** Northern Lights ** Snap Underhook ** Super ** Tiger ** Vertical * One-handed Bulldog * Painful Prescription (Tilt-a-whirl Headscissors floated over into a Fujiwara Armbar) * Pendulum Backbreaker hold followed by an Elbow Drop to the opponent's face * Running Back Elbow, sometimes while performing a corkscrew * Shin Breaker, usually as a setup for the Smart Lock No. 4 * Sleeper Slam, sometimes as a counter to an oncoming opponent * Slingshot Corkscrew Splash * Springboard Moonsault * Springboards off the back of an opponent draped over the second rope and performs a neck snap to the rope-hung opponent Managers * Gustavo Rocqué * Kelly Wainwright Nicknames * "BTR" * "(The) Dogs" (coined by Gustavo) * "Cool Rush" (Knight) * "The Smartass Rebel" (Knight) * "The Pretty One" (Diamond) * "The Prettiest Boy of the Group" (Diamond) * "This Generation's Mr. Perfect" (Diamond; self-proclaimed) * "(The) Wild Rush / Child / One / '''Champion"' (Garcia) * '"Psycho Carlos"' (Garcia) * '"Helmet Man"' (Garcia) * '"The Smart One"' (Mitchell) * "Hortense" (Mitchell's actual forename) Entrance themes * '"Same Old Story"' by Pennywise (Knight's singles entrance theme; 2014 – present) * '"I Am Perfection"' by Downstait (Diamond's singles entrance theme; 2014 – present) * '"Berzerk"' by Eminem (Garcia's singles entrance theme; 2014 – present) * '"The Antidote"' by Story of the Year (Mitchell's singles entrance theme; 2014 – present) Championships and Accomplishments '''Global Pride Wrestling' * GPW Horizon Championship (1 time) – Garcia * GPW X-Weight Championship (1 time, inaugural) – Garcia * GPW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – Knight and Diamond Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment World Championship Entertainment Trivia Category:Fiction Wrestling Stables